Terminator
Terminator was one of two Manralian twins and an assassin for hire. Biography There aren't many rumors about their past, mostly because nobody survived after finding out about it. The best is that Terminator was once a hunter, but the pleasure to kill made him crazy and willing to take more lives. He traveled to Makuhero City to start crimes; most of his victims being Heroes. He is sometimes hired by criminals from the underworld, but mostly operate on his own. He was caught and imprisoned for his many crimes, but escaped during the breakout. He stayed in Makuhero City to satisfy his thirst for death. Originally, two Heroes were sent to re-capture him, but the villain killed the Heroes easily. He took their heads as rewards. Later, the XY team was sent on his trail, but Terminator overwhelmed them. Terminator ran to their hideout, but Blaze followed him. When the Hero entered, Devastator attacked him and brutally tortured him. Blaze was saved by the intervention of the rest of the team, or else, he would have died. In the battle that followed Solaris was shot in the Core by Terminator, but survived. With the XY team winning and his brother captured, he commited suicide and blew up the hideout. However, everybody escaped, making his death useless. The only thing that was left of him was a piece of his helmet. Abilities and traits Terminator is very well trained in using his weapons. He has great agility, and he considered Devastor a juggernaut. Terminator leads the duo, and Devastator is more of an helper. He is very good at hiding into the shadows, and his agility gets bigger at full moon, mostly because of his Manralian powers. Also, he has very good aim with his laser shooter. If he misses, it is because he wanted to. Tools Terminator's weapon of choice is his saw disk. It is builded of an unknown material, a very hard one. The saw is ussually used for cutting, shredding and destroying targets. It is sometimes used as a shield. Terminator used it to decapitate their dead victims, as that, with attention, the disk can cut the neck as if it never happened. The disk is sharp enough to cut almost every material. Also, it can be used to channel Terminator's Manralian shadow powers, as some dark flying blades of shadow. The laser shooter mounted on Terminator's shoulder can shoot green lasers, fully charged. The speed of the lasers is the same as light's, because they just fired, and you already find a hole on your body. These lasers can penetrate the strongest Hero armor. Terminator wears a multi-vision helmet, with infrared vision, X-ray vision, night vision, etc. It works very good at night, and without his helmet, Terminator would not be such a good assassin. Personality Terminator is mad. He also loves to see his victims suffering before dying, torturing it. He also has a hobby to make collections of the heads of his unlucky victims, which are mostly Heroes. Terminator is very smart, is whitout heart, and loves terminating, as his name sais. He also hates losing, and he will even blow himself up to defeat his enemies, which eventually led to his death. He loves ruined, spooky, dark hideouts, as he hid in the ruins of a foundry full of trash. Stats Trivia *I came with the idea for him after I thought about some mindless troops. *He is also inspired by Core Hunter. *He is one of the few villains that choose to stay in Makuhero City after the breakout. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains